Changing Lives
by DaSkysDaLimit
Summary: Two girls, one with a limited knowledge on the manga series, Fruits Basket, the other an obsessed fangirl, fall into the story or Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, and Tohru. Will they twist the story for their own "evil" desires or become a small part in it? Will they ever be able to leave? Let's hope everything outside the books is going fine. I do not own Fruits Basket anime nor manga .
1. Falling From the Heavens

I stared down at the magna before me. Some things in life we worth needing, these were one of those things.

"Hey, ugly, done ready the books for the stupid," My sister McKenna asked harshly. I ignored her comment. I clenched my fists, fighting the urge to kick her in the shin.

"Just finished and ready to lend to Maggie." I said cheerily.

"Change of plans," She kicked my arrangement of books. They scattered. Enraged, I quickly gathered them. "Kallie's sleeping over and I'm going to Maggie's house. So, I'm gonna bring the books to her." She reached for the books and I slapped her hands away.

"Not going to happen. I don't trust you." She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed her things from her side of the room. How I survived to live with a jerk like her was a mystery to anyone that learned of our far-from-close relationship.

I just wanted to go somewhere where my problems wouldn't be the plot of the story. That someone else would feel the hatred I felt from her each and every day (that was a more than a house full of hatred). There was only one place where I knew that someone had it worse than me, the books. Kyo felt hated and Yuki hid how he felt from the world. I could relate to both of them. I was like a combination of Kyo and Yuki, I was Yuyo.

"If I was in their world, I wouldn't be a Yuyo. I would express my feelings and not hide my anger while being nice when I wasn't angered." I would be my own person. "If I was in the world of Fruits Basket, I would be my own person! I would be-"

"Ky," my best friend Kallie walked in as I was making an embarrassment of myself, "what are you doing?"

"Making a fool of myself and hoping that that would cause for it to be possible for me to go to sleep and wake up in the world of Fruits Basket." I said with a huge fake grin. Its fakeness made her laugh.

"Don't go without me! I am your guest." She laughed. We laughed hysterically until we were ordered by my mom to get in our pajamas.

I changed into an "I 3 N.Y" tee shirt and shorts that were above my mid-thigh. I would never wear this in public. GO MODESTY! Kallie changed into a blue tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants with pictures of monkeys all over them.

"Hey, I researched those books you read and got you something." I looked up and her.

"A POSTER?" I practically screamed like a fan girl.

"No… You said that you liked the Kyo character so," She showed me a bracelet with black and red beads. My eyes widened. I hugged her.

"I will love you forever." I tried to pry the bracelet out of her hands but, she didn't let go.

"That's not all!" I looked up at her. "Tada!" It was a dull purple tee shirt.

"I already have one of those." I said rubbing the back of my head. She looked at the shirt.

"Oops the awesomeness is on the back." She flipped the t-shirt over and there was a picture of a certain orange anime cat with red eyes. I practically melted. "Put it on!" I ripped off my shirt and put it on. It was form fitting. "You look gorgeous."

"I know." I froze in a pose. "I'm going to do something that's fan girl crazy." I hopped to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a gray tank top that would cover the design on the shirt I was already wearing if I put in on over it..

"I don't want to take the shirt off..." I just rolled with it and put the tank top on over the shirt, and then pulled the jeans over my short shorts. "If I were you, I would get dressed too." She pulled a pair of jeans on and kept the shirt the way it was.

As I was pulling on my sneakers she asked me why I was getting dressed. "I'm gonna climb onto the roof and sleep there."

"That's dangerous!"

"Think of it as LARPing." I opened up my window and started the climb. Kallie started climbing too. Kallie and I almost fell a butt load of times. But we survived... barely.

"This was a stupid idea." She said.

"Never said it was a smart one," I laid on the roof. Gravity kept telling me to fall but, I didn't listen and stared up. "I know why Kyo goes up on the roof all the time in the books now." I said gazing up at the stars. "Once you experience this calmness and peace, this is the only way you can collect your thoughts…" My voice trailed as I thought about coming up here more often.

"I don't know about that. But, the view is beautiful." I blinked a couple times trying to stop my heavy eye lids from falling. At the sound of snoring, I knew that Kallie had fallen asleep. I tried to stay awake, I really did. But, my eyes told me to go asleep. The wind told me to go asleep. It seemed like the entire world wanted me to go asleep. After a while I listened to what the world said. And let myself drift to sleep.

I opened my eyes to screaming. I began to scream as well. We were falling of the roof. Well a roof. This definitely wasn't my house. We landed with a thud. Even when we were on the ground Kallie continued screaming.

"Snap out of it woman!" I yelled at her. I slapped her.

"Are you alright?" A tired man walked out of the house. Kallie freaked out and kicked him in the shin. I looked at her. There was something different about her. I looked into her eyes and saw it. I screamed. She looked me in the eyes and screamed. I think we awoke the entire forest. Yuki walked out of the house and stared at us.

"Who are you? And why are you screaming like that?" Yuki asked drowsily. Kallie was obviously scared and took a couple steps back. I remembered the promise I made to myself and took a deep breath.

"We have no idea where we are or how we got here. All we know is that we awoke falling from your roof." I said rubbing my head. He looked like he was about to say something when he saw my bracelet.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" A pounding pain coursed through my brain. I looked at Kallie as she dropped to the ground unconscious. I followed in her suite and fell to the ground. I didn't pass out though I stared at the ground as I forgot about who I was and who the people around me were. I looked at Kallie and my bracelet and forced my brain to remember.

"Kallie Key." I crawled over to her and forced her awake.

"Who am I?" She asked shivering.

"You are Kallie Key. You are my neighbor. We are best friends. You live with your mom and grandma. Remember." I whispered. She slapped me harder than I slapped her. "I remember." I stood up rubbing my cheek.

"Don't make me worry or I'll be the one to kill you!" I screamed at her. I could tell that I had hurt her feelings and hugged her. "I'm serious."

"Are you alright?" Yuki said with almost genuine worry. There was an edge of falsehood in his voice though. I completely forgot about the entire "in the manga thing". I whispered in Kallie's ear. We walked up to Shigure and Yuki.

"We are so sorry for being a bother. We'll try to leave without being anymore of a nuisance." I had an urge to hug them just to see how it would be like if they changed in front of me but, knew that even the slight chance of them figuring out what we- well I knew about them could lead to a total memory wipe which could cause us to forget who we were.

"Wait, it's the middle of night and you two have no idea where you are. So, I think it would be best if you stayed with us for the night or until your memory starts to return." Shigure said. He didn't act perverted. I guessed that was because the lack of sleep thanks to us. Kallie rested her chin on my shoulder.

"That would be nice." Kallie said before I could explain to her why this was a bad idea.

"Yes, that would very kind of you indeed." I said. Shigure lead us up to a room that would eventually be Tohru's and set some blankets up on the floor. Callie slept in her clothes and I removed my jeans which left my shorts showing. When Shigure left to sleep for himself Kallie bolted up.

"We are never sleeping on a roof again." I silently agreed with her and let myself drift to sleep again.


	2. Secretly Lying

"He-hello," A heard a girl pause. "I'm so sorry for looking around without permission!" The girl exclaimed.

"Young people like you would think that it was boring." I put my clothes back on.

"Oh, no the twelve animal ornaments are very cute!" I shook Kallie awake.

"Wahh?" Kallie asked I shushed her and told her to get up. "Really? I like 'em, too." I heard Shigure say.

"But… There is no cat." I tiptoed down the steps hoping that no one would see Kallie and I.

"Cat?" Kallie asked stepping towards Shigure and Tohru. "There isn't a cat in the zodiac." She said staring down at the ornaments.

"Oh, you've never heard the story about the cat in the zodiac legend?" Shigure asked looking up at Kallie. She shook her head and got on her knees to look at the ornaments closer.

"I can tell you. My mom used to tell me the story." Kallie smiled. "God told the animals, "Tomorrow I'll invite you to my banquet. You must not be late. After hearing the news, the rat who likes practical jokes told its neighbor the cat that the banquet is the day after tomorrow. On that day, the rat rode on the ox, and jumped off to get to the banquet first. The ox followed, and then came the tiger and everyone else. The celebration lasted until the next morning. Except for the deceived cat," Then Tohru told them about how after hearing the story she wanted to be the year of the cat instead of the year of the Dog because she felt bad for the cat.

"Oh, if that guy found out how would he react." He murmured.

"Your true sign is the dog, right? No wonder I feel close to you, don't you? Because I am also a dog…" Shigure moved closer and closer to Tohru until Yuki whacked him on the head with his book bag. I tried not to laugh. But couldn't help it and started laughing out long with Kallie. Yuki looked over at me and I stopped and acted as natural as possible.

"Shame on you for getting closer and closer," Tohru didn't say anything but, stared.

"It hurts! What did you put in your book bag? A dictionary or a porcelain bowl?" Shigure whined.

"Two dictionaries actually." Yuki turned his charm on. "Honda-san are you okay? I hope my cousin didn't do anything to weird to you." He smiled. I glared at him. I could tell that he felt my stares on his back.

"Don't make me sound like a pervert."

"So-Sohma! Good morning, good morning!" Yuki said good morning in reply.

"I'm Shigure Sohma, Yuki's cousin."

"And I'm Kallie Key and I'm Kyrene Clark" he slid onto the porch. "The creeps that came out of now where and spent the night," We exclaimed doing jazz hands.

"How are you, I'm Tohru Honda," She bowed her head in greetings.

"Honda-san, why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said wickedly. Kallie nodded her head in agreement. Yuki shook his head. "She must live nearby. That's the only explanation." Kallie smiled agreeing with me once more.

"Yeah, what they say is true! Mhm." Tohru said quickly. Shigure and Yuki both looked surprised.

"We're going to be late. Since you are here, let's walk together." Yuki said sweetly. Tohru and him walked in the opposite direction of the house. Even though she was walking away I could tell she was blushing.

"Shigure, what did you mean when you said that "when he found out how would he react?""

"Oh nothing, just something from one of the books I'm writing. I'm an author you know." He said with a semi-perverted smile. He looked up at the two of us and stood. He made the "hmm" sound. "Shouldn't the two of you have left by now?" My eyes widened.

"Well… we…" I couldn't get the words out.

"We have nowhere to go." Kallie said acting all depressed. I looked at her and saw her wink. I knew where she was going with this.

"She's right, sir." I said acting just as ashamed as she did. "We are very sorry for being a trouble." Shigure looked passed us and at the kitchen. He was probably thinking about how dirty it was in there.

"How about I let you stay here with Yuki and I. We have needed a flower. Two would be perfect." He smiled. Kallie looked up "shocked".

"No sir, we couldn't!" She exclaimed dramatically. She was going overboard.

"I insist." He smiled.

* * *

Yuki walked in the house. "Hello Yuki, I thought it would be fine if we took these two young girls out to dinner with us. Is that all right with you?" Shigure pervertedly smiled. Kallie and I were sitting on the opposite sides of Shigure. He had been smiling like that for at least half an hour. Yuki slammed his bag into Shigure's head.

"Shigure didn't do anything to you two, did he?" Yuki asked looking truly worried. His concern made me want to laugh. I shook my head smiling up at him.

"Thanks for caring." I said as he turned away. "I mean you barely know us but, you still care about what happens to us. That's very sweet." I meant that. And wasn't going to hide what I was feeling either.

"You're welcome, Miss Clark." Yuki said as he continued to the stairs.

"Please, call me Ky."

I heard Kallie giggle and looked over at her. "You want to get hurt don't you?" I said holding my forehead with my hand. She just continued her fan girl giggling.

_What did I get myself into?_

I could've sworn that I saw Shigure smiling too.

* * *

**Blah Blah Blah 1: What do you think so far? Do think I got the characters personality's at least close to right? I wanna know what you think! I'll write the next chapter ASAP!**

**Thxs, **

**Rocluse**


	3. Exposed

"Every night it's either take-out or dine out. Why don't you ever cook dinner?" Yuki asked as we walked through the forest. They were taking us out to dinner. I really didn't care if they payed for us because 1) I had no money and 2) They were perfectly fine with paying for us.

"I did but, didn't you complain?" Shigure asked. It was as we weren't even here. Watching a conversation in person no matter how lame the subject just made me feel happy.

"Garlic rice in with salted vegetables? Of course, I need to complain." Yuki said plainly.

"Doesn't matter anymore. We have two flowers now! Are you guys up for a little house work?" Shigure said cheerily. "We'll pay you of course."

"Hey, isn't that Tohru?" Kallie asked. The fact that she had no idea that we would she Tohru again made her "what-the-hell-is-she-doing-over-here" face even more believable. Well, I guess she wasn't pretending.

"But, it's late, what is she doing out here?" His voice trailed off. "She really does live close by?" Yuki said as he stopped in the middle of the road. I had to stop Kallie before she rammed into him and turned him into a rat. "I heard her mother just passed away… maybe she moved here!" Yuki said with his thinking face on.

"That's impossible, land around here was never rented to anyone." There was moment of silence before Kallie and I ran after her. "Hey where are you two going?" Shigure asked. He and Yuki trailed behind us.

"So tired…" I heard Tohru say. "I'm home mom." She was talking to the picture. It always made me feel sad. "I really want to go to sleep but, if I don't finish my homework…" Her voice trailed off. Kallie, Yuki, Shigure, and I stood outside her tent. I heard her mummer something then she came out of the tent with a washcloth. She looked shocked to see us. Shigure started laughing at Tohru.

"Shigure, that's not very nice." I said.

"Yeah, you should shut up." Kallie said. I could hear the concern for Tohru in her voice.

"Before I punch you in the face!" I exclaimed. He tried to stop laughing but continued snickering. I ignored him.

"Miss Honda, would you mind coming back to the house with us?"

* * *

"So when did you start living in that tent?" Yuki asked. Kallie and I were standing while Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru were sitting at the table in the living room.

"About a week ago." Shigure was still snickering and was saying stuff like "tent, living in a tent".

"Shigure, what part of 'shut-up' don't you get?" I said.

"I thought it was strange… this whole hill belongs to the Sohma family." Yuki said glaring at Shigure. He obviously was irritated by him as well.

"Please let me stay there… For a little while?" I left the room after that and let Kallie trail after me.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to stay here?" Kallie asked as I stepped into our room. I opened a closet and looked for stuff to make an extra bed. Tohru was going to move in. I hopped at least. I heard Yuki yell.

"I'll let Tohru sleep in my bed." I said failing at finding anything to make her bed out of. "I'll sleep on the roof again." Kallie smacked the back of head.

"Only this one time." She said. "If you end up, at home, you are coming right back, got it? I'm not staying here by myself." I nodded my head. I started back down the stairs.

"Miss Honda, stay here I'll go look after you're tent." I said as I heard the howling of a wolf. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." I said opening the front door and putting on my sneakers.

"How'd you know about the landslide?" Shigure asked as I stood in the door frame.

"How did you?" I asked looking at him with a smirk.

"Umm… Writer's Intuition?" I started out the door. "Yuki would you go with her?" Yuki followed me out.

"Come on Miss Honda, you've had a long day." Kallie said leading her up to our room. "Shigure could you go get the ice?"

* * *

**YAY ANOTHER PAGE BREAK! :)**

* * *

I woke on the roof. Yuki and I had spent the night digging through the dirt searching for Tohru's things. At one point he told me to go home and sleep. I did what he asked so he could call his creepy rat buddies to help with the dig. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was in a sky blue kimono. I freaked out.

_Who the heck put me in this- Oh yea, Shigure gave it to me…_

I yawned. Someone crashed through the roof. I screamed and rolled right over the hole. I fell through. He took a step forward and let me crash to the ground.

"WHO THE HELL BROKE THROUGH THE ROOF! I COULD'VE GOT HURT." It was Kyo. He totally ignored me.

"Every time you're here, you make a mess. Haven't you had enough?" Yuki said ignoring the fact that I was in total pain.

"Bastard… I'll make you feel how I felt last time! Today I'll pay you back!" Kyo exclaimed in rage.

"You're so weak, hurting others just to lose to me. Pitiful." Yuki said.

_Awesome, I'm not invisible anymore._

"Let's go!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Please, please wait!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran towards the scene. She skidded on a piece of wood. I grabbed her arm so she wouldn't fall, and then ended up tripping over the kimono I was wearing. I collided into cat-boy.

"Oh my gosh…" I said as I embraced him to stop me fall. Kyo screamed. Apparently I was still invisible to some people.

_Stupid reflex! _

There was a loud noise and he transformed. I lifted him out of the pile of clothes. "I wasn't supposed to turn him into a cat!" I exclaimed. "I was supposed to stop anyone from falling into him." I said. I put him down and covered my mouth.

"You knew he was going to transform, Miss Clark?" My eyes widened.

"Uh…" I looked at Tohru she was sick and shocked. "Tohru, hug Yuki and Shigure! Maybe this is some weird hugging disease! Make sure they're not infected." I said looking down at Kyo. Tohru stood up and rammed herself into Yuki and Shigure.

_She's so gullible it's cute._

There was another loud popping noise and they both transformed.

_Wait, why the heck did I do that?_

"Where's Yuki and Shigure?" Kallie asked as I freaked out.

"I am so stupid! I told Tohru to hug them! I don't know why! Why the heck did I do that?" Kyo was staring up at me. Kallie patted me on the back.

"You just freaked, it's okay." She didn't realize how wrong she was.

"They're animals…" Tohru said. She picked them all up and ran down the steps. "We have to take them to a hospital!"

"Tohru-san, stop!" I screamed as I ran down the steps.

"Hello, delivery! Sohma-san?" A delivery boy opened the front door. Tohru showed the delivery boy the animals.

"They're all animals!" She screamed. The delivery boy looked confused.

"Yea, they are all animals. Sohma-san raises pets?" Tohru was about to tell him what actually happened when he said that the package was 1600 yen. I stepped into the room. Shigure handed him the wallet. "What a clever dog!" He laughed.

"I know. I've never seen a dog so smart. Thanks for the package! We'll give it to Sohma-san as soon as he's back!" The delivery boy waved good bye and left.

"Tohru, you need to be calm." I said as she sat on the porch. "Ky," I stopped then continued "Catboy, Shigure, Yuki, are you all right?"

"You let your guard down first you stupid cat!"

"You guys changed too, you can't blame me!" Kyo hissed. Shigure looked up at me.

"Have either of you taken note to what Kyrene said earlier?" They looked up at me. I faked laughed. "About how she wasn't supposed to let anyone hug Kyo and how she knew Kyo's name." They looked up at me. "Is there something you would like to tell us?"

"Yes actually, where do you keep the first- aid kit? When I fell through the roof I cut my arm." I said.  
"And, I'm sorry for falling into Kyo."

Shigure pulled up the sleeve on my left arm exposing my bracelet. "Hey, what the hell is that supposed to be?" Kyo screamed. Tohru was just staring at us. I smacked the dog and pulled down the sleeve.

"It-it was a gift."

"What kind of stalker are you?" Kyo screamed. That actually kinda hurt my feelings. I ran back inside the house, up the stairs and into our room.

~Third Person~

"It was a gift." Kallie said as soon as Ky ran out of the room. "I gave it to her. You need to stop jumping to conclusions and see how your words are effecting people. I'd bet you 1,600 yen that she's up there crying. Not a thing she does often. You. Stupid. Cat." Kyo didn't say anything.

"And since you have this idea that we already know what happened, maybe you should explain to Tohru. She's still in shock." Kallie picked up Kyo by the scruff of his neck. "And I promise that if you mess with my best friend again, I will make sure that you're pathetic life comes to an end real quick." Kallie had no idea what she was getting herself into. She didn't know that Kyo knew martial arts unlike her. But when she did figure that out, she was still going to find a way to bring that cat's life to an end, no matter what. She always kept her promises.

Always.

* * *

**I think that that was a good ending to this chapter! I would have totally said what I shouldn't have known. And if not here than, eventually. :) I'm just stupid like that.**


	4. Catch Me if You Can

"Ky, are you alright?" I nodded my head. I had been sitting under a tree here undisturbed for an hour. "Shigure would like to speak with you in his office." I nodded my head. "But before you do, he lent me some money to go shopping and I got some things for you." She handed me a bag. "Some of the things aren't really your style but it's hot out so, I tried. Change into this." She handed me a pair of knee length shorts and a tee shirt. I changed quickly and went to Shigure's office.

"Shigure?" I cracked the door to his office open.

"Come in, Ky." I opened the door fully, closed it, then sat on my knees in front of his desk. "It's obvious that you know more about our little secret then you care to tell. Is this true?" I nodded my head. "I'm visiting Akito, the head of the Sohma family to alert him about the three girls that know our secret. I'm expecting you, to watch the house for me and help Kyo fix anything that he broke." This was a strange conversation. "I'm putting you in charge." I looked up at him shocked.

"But, I thought that I was in trouble."

"We will talk more about the Sohma's situation later but, I can't trust Kyo because of his explosive temper or your friend because she threatened to kill Kyo."

"She did what?"

"I won't tell Akito that you knew about the Sohma family secret before I you fell on Kyo, for your own protection this time." I nodded my head. He stood up. "I've already told them that you are in charge. I must leave." He left his office and started down the path.

_Did his personality completely change?_

I left his office and looked for Kyo. "That damn rat…" I heard him say. He was still in the spot he was thrown. He was laying very close to a tree.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I stared down at him.

"If it means anything, I won't let her." He just glared at me. I stared daggers back. "I won't let Kallie kill you. If she somehow succeeds, I'll kill her myself." I smirked. "Oh, and remember to fix the roof, Catboy." I turned around and walked back towards the house.

"My name isn't Catboy!" He screamed. I turned towards him snickering and ran towards the house.

* * *

"Shigure's not back yet." I said as Yuki and Tohru walked up to the house. Kallie and I were sitting in the grass. "And the fact that he's taking so long is scaring me." I whispered to Kallie. Yuki seemed surprised that we were still here. I noticed that Tohru didn't have a band aid on her head, then moved the strands of Kallie's hair. I poked it.

"Don't do that." She smacked my hand away. "He threw the table at you?" She nodded her head.

"You shouldn't have threatened to kill him." I said simply.

"Hello, girls." Shigure walked passed us and into the house. "I'm back! Yuki-kun, Tohru-kun, I'm back!" I followed him into the house.

"Good news. Akito says that if Tohru, Ky, and Kallie can keep a secret, they can live with us."

"No punishment?" Tohru and I exclaimed at once.

"No punishment from Akito to Tohru and Kyrene but, I have a punishment for Kyrene." My eyes widened. "You have to give me your bracelet." I held it to my wrist. "Or I tell Akito your secret."

"But-but, it was a gift." He held out his hand towards me. "And you said you wouldn't tell."

"I said I wouldn't tell this time." I took the bracelet off and gave it to him. "Kyo, where are you!" Shigure sang.

"What?" He said as he walked down the steps.

"You get to choose what to do with Kyrene's bracelet."

"Why would I care about that stupid bracelet?" He exclaimed.

"I just thought that since it looked just like yours-"

"Let her keep it." I smiled at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked. I felt my face heat up.

"Not every day you see a boy with orange hair." I took the bracelet from Shigure and put it back on my left arm. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Yeah, whatever."

"There's one more thing. Akito wants Kyo-kun to live here too."

"You mean I have to live with Yuki under the same roof?" Kyo glared at Shigure.

"Akito's decision can't be changed!" Shigure said quickly.

"What a joke, that stupid Akito!" I laughed at this remark. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!" I laughed again.

"Make me, Catboy!" I exclaimed. He didn't do anything. "Awe, looks like Kyo can't stop a girl from laughing at him, isn't that sad."

"I could make you stop!"

"Then do it." I teased him. He got up an lunged forward. I stepped out of the way. And he fell to the ground. I ran out of the house. "You're so slow; I could outrun you any day." I said.

"You little…" He ran after me as I made him angrier and angrier.

* * *

~Third Person~

"That stupid cat got tied here as well. This is going too well." Yuki thought a moment. "Dragging Honda-san, Key-san, and Clark-san in… Are you and Akito planning something?"

"How can you say that Yuki-kun, you have to learn how to trust others."

"Thanks for letting us stay." Kallie and Tohru said in unison. They both bowed.

"I can't believe that Ky got that stupid cat to chase her," Yuki said looking outside. Ky was climbing up a tree as Kyo called her a wimp from below.

"Come up and catch me, Kyo!" She exclaimed. As soon as Kyo got close to catching her she hopped out of the tree. She was smiling the entire time.


	5. A Needed Pep Talk

"I can't believe you tricked me! You manipulative pervert!" Kyo screamed. All Shigure did was trick us into taking a student transfer exam. I couldn't believe that it ticked him off so much.

"Kyo, please listen." Shigure started.

"Shut up!" Kyo exclaimed. He stormed into the house and through the kitchen.

"Kyo, I said listen to me for a second!" They walked passed Tohru and Yuki who were enjoying dinner.

"Do you enjoy manipulating people?" Kyo shouted.

"Wait a second, about enjoyment, although I do enjoy it this is for your own good!" Shigure screamed back.

"Wow, how persuasive!" Kyo said sarcastically.

"Kyo, just listen to what Shigure has to say," I said reaching for him.

"I'm not going to listen to any crap that dog has to say! And when did it matter to you what I did?" Kyo screamed in my face.

"Wh-when I started seeing you as a friend." I stuttered. He slammed the door in my face. Shigure started yelling at him for not taking off his shoes and for not entering through the front door, although he didn't do those things either. They he yelled at him for taking his anger off on me.

_Maybe the books were wrong… maybe he actually hates the people he fends his anger off of…_

"Are you alright Clark-san?" Yuki asked. I realized that I was still staring at the door he slammed in my face.

"Yea, I'm…" I shook my head, "No, I'm far from it." Kallie patted me on the back and I turned around and punched her. No I didn't slap her, I punched her. I don't know why I did. I looked at my hand and then her face, I had given her a bloody nose. She looked shocked. "I'm didn't mean, I'm so, urg!" I ran out of the house.

_Great, now Kyo's rubbing off on me._

* * *

"I don't want to be in the same high school as Yuki! I don't want to!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Look at the bright side you have Tohru, Ky, and me." Kallie said smiling.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" He looked at Kallie. "Speaking of her, where is that cross-dressing freak?" There was pain in his voice.

"I am not a cross dresser!" Ky said as she ran down the stairs in a white short sleeved dress shirt and black knee shorts.

"Then why are you in the guy's uniform?" Kyo screamed.

"I don't like the girl's one. Besides, this one suits me better." Kallie nodded her head.

"She tried it on. And trust me, it wasn't pretty." Kallie shivered at the thought.

"Will you just shut up?" Ky asked as nicely as a person can ask that question. "Oh let's just go." She followed Tohru and Yuki out the door.

"Ky, wait." Shigure walked up to her. "You're tie's…."

"Yeah I know a fail." Ky said ripping the thing off.

"Let me fix it for you." Shigure wrapped the tie around her neck. Then he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her shirt, Kyo smacked him with the back of his bag.

"You pervert. You have to button the entire thing up first." He rebuttoned, Ky's shirt and fixed her tie for her. "There."

"Than-" Ky started.

"You are such an idiot. Who doesn't know who to fix a tie?" He walked out the door. Ky smiled and walked through the door.

"Goodbye Shigure!"

* * *

~Ky~

"L-O-V-E, We love Yuki!" The voices of three girls could be heard all around the school. I didn't realize how annoying their voices would be in person. Kallie was walking in between Yuki and Tohru, they all seemed happy. I was stuck behind them with Kyo. It's not like that's a bad thing, it's just that he was in a very bad mood. He didn't want to come in the first place.

"Is she in a male uniform?" "Is she a cross dresser?" I heard these whispers as I walked inside the school. I followed Kallie into the main office to grab our schedules.

This was going to be a great day! Yeah, right.

"Is that his natural hair color," "Is he really related to Yuki Sohma", questions like this and more were thrown towards Kyo. He wasn't the only one hating school.

"Why is she in the boy's uniform," "Is she homo," "Why are Kyo and her wearing the same bracelets," I hated this. I guess I should've guessed that this was gonna happen.

"Yuki-kan, I heard your cousin transferred to our school, please introduce us!" A girl exclaimed.

"Sorry sempai. We aren't very close." Yuki smiled a fake smile. I blocked everything out until I heard a girl scream.

"Kyo, you need to calm down. When you get mad, you hurt people, mentally and physically." He just glared at me. He released the girl. "Whatever, Catboy." I stalked out of the room before anyone could see the tears in my eyes or before I could see Kyo jump out the window. I was outside of the building and running when I saw he sped pass me.

_He may of hurt my feelings but, he's my friend._

I changed my direction and followed him.

_Let me get there before Yuki…_

"I'll defeat you, then officially become one of the twelve zodiacs!" He screamed. "I will not be excluded by the Sohma family anymore!" I grabbed on to Yuki and lunged forward.

_Holy crap!_

I wrapped my arms around him and waited for him to transform. "Not on school grounds. You could seriously get in trouble." I said panting.

"Just shut up! I don't care if something bad may happen, beating Yuki will be good! Don't bother me! You are just in the way! I don't like you!" He yelled at me.

_That actually hurt my feelings more than I thought it would. Don't cry…_

Tears started running down my face and then I started running. I was going back to Shigure's, if I could find my way back that is.

* * *

~Third Person~

Kyrene got lost for a while letting Kyo get home first. "So first day of transfer, you're already skipping classes? Lost to Yuki-kan again?" Shigure asked Kyo through an open door as he laid on the porch facing away from Shigure.

"I… want to leave this place." Kyo said quietly.

"After only three days? Think of it as training, learn to endure it!" Shigure said looking down at his work.

"I always say… some wrong things to her."

"Her… you mean Kyrene? As usual, you yelled at her again? If you know you'll regret it afterwards don't yell at her." Kyo was silent.

"It's impossible. I-I am not suited for living with other people." Kyo said.

"You are just lacking experience. For example, you can chop this table in half with one hit, but you can also stop you're fist. That's because you can control the strength of your punches right? This should be the result of your training in the mountain, fighting with bears." Shigure said earnestly.

"I did not fight with bears!" Ky ran towards Shigure's house in silence. She spotted Kyo and ran past him into her room.

"Dealing with people is the same way. The only different is that training is not in the mountains but in the city where people live. In dealing with others sometimes you hurt them sometimes they hurt you. If you don't learn from other people, in principle, you will never become an understanding person. You may be a black art in martial arts but in dealing with people you are still a white belt. For the sake of someday that someone will love you, now, you must not run away, you have to continue training." Shigure said his pep talk getting to Kyo.

"There are people like that?"

"What will you do if there is?" Shigure asked.

"I will ask her "Are you crazy?"

"Really?" At that moment Yuki and Kallie returned.

* * *

~Kyrene~

"What are you doing home early?" I ignored him and ran upstairs to my room. I saw my friends return but didn't move from my spot. Not even when Kallie yelled at me for leaving school early.. When they finally left me alone I left Shigure's house. I was going to look for a job.


	6. Cursed

"Where'd Ky go?" Kallie asked Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo as she walked in to the living room.

"Why the hell would I know?" Kyo shouted.

"She went to look for a job. She left a note." Shigure said. "She called not that long ago saying that she had found a job and was coming back.

"By herself? What about all the perverts that run around here at night? Shouldn't someone go get her?" Kallie asked looked worried.

"I'll do it." Kyo said standing up.

"What?" Kallie asked even though she heard Kyo clearly.

"I said that I'd go get her! How could you not hear me? Is there something wrong with you?" He yelled in her face.

"There's nothing wrong with me but, I beginning to believe that there's something wrong with you." She said heading in to the kitchen.

* * *

~Kyrene~

I found a job at an antique shop as a cashier helper. It pays a little over minim wage. I'll earn extra money by cleaning and helping the customers find what they're looking for. The pay sucks but, I'll eventually get enough to pay back Shigure for the clothes he practically bought us.

_I wonder what Kallie, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo are doing. I bet Yuki and Kyo are fighting. Or Kyo's yelling at Kallie or Tohru. Yuki? Hmmm I don't talk to him much…. Maybe I-_

I heard a rustling noise. I heard footsteps.

_Shigure said that there were creeps in these woods… Oh my gosh what if it's a creep trying to kidnap me or something._

I swung my bag as hard as I could and aimed for where the face of whoever was there should be. "Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Owe, that actually hurt." I looked up it was Kyo.

"I get it from you. I spend too much time with you." I smiled a fake smile. "Why are you out here anyway Kyo-san?"

"You don't add the san and the end. Just call me Kyo." He said his back towards me.

"Kyo?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Don't call me if you don't have a reason!" I looked up at him. I did have a reason but for some reason couldn't get it out. I wanted to apologize. "Ah… no. It's alright. You can call me for no reason. Hanging around me is okay too…"

_So he didn't mean it when he said, "Don't bother me! You're just in the way! I don't like you!" he didn't mean it?_

"If you're mad you can like that… just hit me hard…"

"I hit you because I didn't know who you were… I thought you were one of the perverts Shigure was talking about…" He stared at me. "No… I didn't mean that you were a pervert!" I wasn't getting this out right but since I was already rambling, "I like you a lot! And if I had known it was you I wouldn't have swung my bag! Can we just be friends again? And I don't care if you're the year of the cat that just makes you special!" I stopped talking and looked up at him he was blushing.

"Stupid… to belong the year of the cat is not a good thing! Let's just hurry home." He walked ahead of me.

"I accept your apology." I smiled. He hadn't really said anything, but I knew that was the reason he came to walk me home.

* * *

"Tohru, did you know that yesterday Kyou-kun said that he wanted to walk Ky-san home?" Shigure asked Tohru. She shook her head.

"No, but, that's great! That means the Ky-san and Kyo-kun are finally getting along!" Tohru smiled. Shigure told Tohru what happened in his own twisted way.

"Kyo-kun is a big pervert!" Shigure sang.

"Why must you twist things around?" Kyo asked in the shouting manner he always talked in.

"Shigure, I have to agree with Kyo! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "He isn't a pervert. Trust me if he was, Kallie would've murdered him already." Kyo looked over at Kallie. She was glaring at him, it creeped me out. He stuffed some rice in his mouth.

"How is it, do you like it?" Tohru asked. "Kallie and Ky made it!"

"Tohru, don't give us all the credit. We would've been lost without you're help." Kallie said sweetly.

"What?" Kyo asked slightly annoyed. Yuki was staring at him.

"Nothing." Yuki said putting some rice in his mouth.

"Didn't you stare at me?" Kyo said slightly louder.

"I'm only looking!" Yuki said like it was no big deal.

"Why were you staring at me for no reason?" Kyo exclaimed he stopped eating.

"Not very good?" Tohru asked looking concerned.

"It's bad!" Kyo exclaimed. I looked at him it was the first time I've actually saw cat ears appear in his head and then disappear as fast as they came. I smiled and put more rice in my mouth.

* * *

"Autumn's here, so let's play… Rich Man, Poor Man!" Tohru exclaimed. I had no idea how to play so stood on the side lines watching. Kallie on the other hand wanted to learn how to play, so was sitting next to Kyo. Since it was Autumn, I has wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt and white tie. I was in pants now. If my hair was short I would've been thought of as a dude.

"How does autumn have anything to do with Rich Man, Poor Man?" Kyo asked Tohru.

"For us it's extremely popular." Tohru exclaimed her famous smile plastered on her face.

"Doesn't have anything to do with me. For stuff like this, go get Yuki! Go get that no good Yuki!"

_I think I'm better friends with Catboy then I am with Yuki. I think I'll go find him._

"What did I tell you about calling me Catboy?" Kyo yelled at me.

"I didn't say anything!" I exclaimed. He just looked at me. "Catboy!" I said as I ran out of the room.

"Whatever, Cross Dresser!" He yelled back. I found Yuki not that far away from the class room. A girl with tears in her eyes tried to run forward and hug him but, Yuki caught her head just in time.

"You are very kind, but you always refuse others!" She exclaimed.

"Yuki?" I asked examining the situation.

"He'll break your heart!" The girl said as she ran away. Yuki watched her run.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "Yuki, listen… I know that you can't have a relationship because they might hug you but, maybe you should tell them." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean about your fear of being hugged. If you admitted you had a phobia, then maybe they wouldn't try to hug you and you could still be in a relationship with them."

"But I-"

"You do have a phobia and it may not be getting hug in itself but something linked to that. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for ya. That's what friends are for." I smiled and turned away in the direction of the class room so I could watch Kyo loose.

When I was back at the classroom he was telling Tohru that he had to clean the room himself since he lost and a lost is a lost.

"That's what you get for calling me a Cross Dresser." I said. Kyo was smiling at me. Kallie was looking at me strangely. "What did you do?" I asked staring her in the eyes.

"I bet, you. I said that if I lost you would have to wear the girl's uniform for a month." My eyes widened.

"You wanna go?" I asked as Yuki walked in. She shrugged and reached to hit me but I dodged it with ease. I think I saw both the cousins' smile at this.

"When were so good at this?" She asked seeming surprised. She kept throwing punches at me and I dodge them all.

"Since I watched Yuki and Kyo fight all the time. I learn from watching. Like when Karina showed me how to climb over that fence." I smiled. "I probably will never be able to beat Yuki but, I think I would be able to beat Kyo-kun."

"In that case, I don't want to fight you." She put her hands in the air. "I surrender!"

"What do you mean, you could beat me?" Kyo exclaimed dropping the broom he was holding. I kicked him, hard. I smirked.

"Next time, I'll go easy on ya." I said getting a pat on the back from Kallie and a smile from Yuki.

"Since when can you do that?" Kyo said rubbing his stomach.

"You don't know everything about me." I turned to leave when I heard Kyo mummer something,

"I can't even beat a girl…" I walked up to him and squatted next to him.

"You can't beat me because you underestimated me. You have to ready for the worse no matter who you're fighting. I've learned that from reading." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Speaking of reading, I'm going to be late for work. Goodbye, Kyo-kun."

* * *

"Is this Chinese?" A little kid pointed to an old urn.

"No, it's Japanese." I said. The little kid pushed the urn over. I ran over to stop it from hitting the floor, I caught it just in time, "Why did you do that?" The kid walked out of the store. Every time something was pushed over, I had to hop like a rabbit to get it.

"Good job kid, I'll see you next week!" The old owner of the shop said. He patted me on the back cause me to drop the urn. But, someone caught it.

"Here you go Miss Clark." Yuki said handing the urn back to me. I smiled at him and placed the urn back on the table it was resting on. I hung my apron up behind the counter and followed Yuki out of the store where Tohru was waiting.

"You guys didn't have to come and get me. I can take care of myself." I said as the three of us walked down the sidewalk.

"We wanted to." Tohru said. On our way back it began to rain. Yuki gave Tohru his shirt to keep her warm since I like the rain. I got soaked but, I was with friends so, it was okay. When we were back, Yuki wanted to know the weather forecast immediately. After hearing that there was to be a hurricane he ran out.

Tohru ran after him.

"Shigure, where's Kallie?" I asked as I took a seat next to him.

"She went to bed. I guess this means that we can talk."

"Huh?" Then I remembered.

"What do you know about the Sohma family?" He asked me.

"I-I know about the part of the curse Tohru knows about…" I said. "About how when your hugged by a person of the opposite sex, or under stress you turn into animals…"

"Do you know anything else?"

"That Akito would be mad if he thought that I knew anything else." I said staring down at my lap. Shigure made a "hmm" sound.

"And I know how the curse is broken…" I said.

* * *

~Third Person~

"They- they are in the books what do we do?" Mrs. Clark asked.

"We must curse one of the children, they mustn't change how it ends or they will be trapped inside forever."

"What you mean curse one of the children?" Mrs. Clark asked.

"I'll curse the talkative one with one similar to the Sohma's. She mustn't get close to them. It is the only way."

"Just do it." Mrs. Clark's eyes were filled with tears. The old women waved her hand over the books.

"It has been done."

* * *

~Kyrene~

My entire body started to shake. Shigure was looking down at his work. My entire body started to ache. I stood up. My bracelet shown like the sun.

"Kyrene?" Shigure yelled "Are you alright?" I feel forward into Shigure's arms. There was loud noise and he didn't change I looked at my hands, or should I say paws. I turned into a dog.

* * *

~Third Person~

"When she hugs a member of the zodiac, she will turn into the animal that member represents while, the member will not change. When she hugs a female outside of the zodiac, she will turn into a cat, when she hugs a male she will turn into a rat. The curse will only be broken if a member falls in love with her and she falls back or if she returns to our world. That is what has been said, that is what was been done."

"What about her bracelet?" Mrs. Clark asked. "Why did it glow?"

"If she removes it, she will change into a horrible creature. She knows all of this now."

"Thank you."

* * *

**So Many Page Breaks!**

* * *

~Kyrene~

"I think someone put a curse on me…" I said sitting next to Shigure.

"I think it effects my curse." Shigure said looking at the brown dog beside him. AKA me. I changed back.

"Close your eyes." I said as I changed.

"Don't worry, I'm not a pervert, unlike Kyo."

"That's something a pervert would say you pervert! Don't tell anyone about this." I said buttoning my shirt. "Or Tohru will be cooking a dog for dinner."

I went to bed and didn't get up until the next afternoon. When I got up, I ran down the stairs and fell onto Yuki. There was a puff and I was a rat.

"I-I didn't change. Where's Ky-san?" I might as well tell them. "Her clothes are here." I crawled up onto the table.

"I'm right here."

"I don't know how this is possible. I just asked Yuki to go wake you up-"

"You did what?" I yelled at him. "You knew I was going to crash into him and then I'd have to explain everything! You are a bastard you know, that?" I screamed at him.

"Get off the table before you change back." Shigure said. Kallie picked me up and hugged me. Nothing happened. I got away from her and was in my pile of clothes when I changed back. I got dressed quickly. Kyo was about to say something when I grabbed chopsticks and stuffed leeks in his mouth.

"Say anything, and I'll stuff more leeks in your mouth."

* * *

**What do you think? The curse stuff was my friends idea. Do you like her idea or think that I should rewrite this chapter? Whatever you think would be great! I won't start the next chapter until I know what people think about this one!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Becoming Yuyo

There was a knock at the door. To avoid further questioning I answered it. No one was there. "Excuse me? Hello?" A small voice said. I turned back to see a girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes wearing a green dress and black flats hiding by some bamboo. "You're Kyrene Clark? Right?" I nodded my head, my dark brown hair bouncing off my shoulders. "I-I- I'm Kagura Sohma…. Is Kyo-kun… Is he really here?"

"Yes, he's trying to survive leek right now." I said with an evil flare in my voice.

"He's back! Kyo-kun!" The girl turned away and ran from the house. Instead of the hearing the arguments of Kyo and Yuki there was silence as I reentered the house.

"What just happened? Why did you turn into a mouse instead of Yuki? What the hell is going on?" Kyo yelled at virtually no one. Even though I knew the questions were aimed at me.

"Long story short, I'm cursed!" He stared at me while I fiddled with my bracelet. "Isn't that-"My sarcasm was interrupted with a scream.

"Kyo!" Kyo turned his attention from me to the girl with the cat backpack.

"Ka…Kagura." He didn't seem to happy. I was smiling.

_Kyo's girlfriend is here! Now I can watch Catboy get beat up! This is gonna be awesome!_

"Kyo…" Tears were streaming down the girl's face. "These four months… where did you go? Why didn't you… call me…? I really.. I REALLY WANTED TO SEE YOU!" She went from sweet to full out terrifying. She punched Kyo with brute strength threw him. Yuki leaned out of the way as Kyo was thrown through a wall. He landed outside on the grass.

_Not exactly what I expected… She's freaking me out…_

Tohru's face was blank. Kagura bounded forward. Shigure leaned over so Kagura could jump over him. She grabbed Kyo's leg and swung him around in the air like he weighed nothing. I glanced over to Kallie who was shivering in fear. "I was really worried!" She screamed. She let out a laugh that made me take a step back.

"The paper sliding door has to be changed again Shigure." Yuki said looking at the damage Kagura had caused.

"Why doesn't everyone like to destroy my house?" Shigure asked to thin air. Tohru and Kallie were shaking. He glanced up at them. "Don't worry, that's just how Kagura shows affection."

"If this is love I would hate to see what she does when she hates someone." Kallie said

"It's just like how little kids pick on those who they love."

"Love?" I laughed. "Looks like Catboy has it coming to him." I couldn't help but laugh as the thought of such violence began to seem normal.

"Like how Kyrene treats Kyo but, more violently." Shigure said smiling.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said angrily. I held my hands in fists.

"She gets like this whenever she's excited especially when Kyo's around. To think that she's two years older than us!" Yuki said smiling at the pain Kagura was causing Kyo. At least I wasn't the only one finding this funny.

"Plus, she's a member of the zodiac." Shigure said looking over at Tohru.

"Really, which one is she?" Tohru said her eyes shining.

"I thought you would know by just looking at her." Shigure took a sip of his tea. Tohru looked out the window.

"Kyo is getting beaten up…." Kyo fell backwards at the strength of punches Kagura was giving him. She stopped and held Kyo in her arms.

"Kyo, who did this to you?" Kagura said tears forming once again.

"You did. I think that you should keep it up too. Release every ounce of happy your body can hold. I dare you!" I said. I felt someone grab my ear.

"You idiot! I'm surprised he's not dead! That's no way to treat your crush." My face grew red and I held my hands in fist and hit whoever was in front of me.

"What was that for?" Shigure asked with a puppy-dog face on.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" I said anger swelling up inside of me. "But maybe I should!" I took another punch at him and my fist was stopped by Yuki.

"That stupid cat is a bad influence on you, Miss Clark." I glared at him.

_Maybe this curse affected my personality… Or maybe I was always like this and no one told me…_

I moved my hand to my side when two arms wrapped around me. There was a puff of smoke and I was a cat. "I just wanted to see what happened if you hugged another normal person." Kallie said. I wiggled my tail. "You know, you are very cute as a cat." I hit her with my tail and picked up my clothes in my mouth and bounded up stairs.

"She turned into a cat…" Kagura said when she let go of Kyo.

* * *

~Third Person~

Kallie and Tohru sneezed at the same time. "It's cold." Yuki said.

"Very cold." Shigure replied as he looked at his destroyed door.

"It's Kyo's fault too. He disappeared for four months and never contacted me…" Kagura said.

"Why did I have to call you?" Kyo screamed holding an ice pack to his face.

"Because we will marry in the future…" Kagura said holding her hands together.

"When was that decided?" Kyo said. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure expressed that they were perfectly fine with that. Kyo yelled at them for that while Kagura told of why they were going to get married. Kallie stared at her lap though. She didn't pay attention to the conversation until Yuki hit Shigure with a bowl. She then looked down.

She wondered if Ky was distancing herself from her. They hadn't had a steady conversation since her curse was discovered. Was she trying to stay away from Kallie so she wouldn't hurt her? Was she beginning to take the traits of Yuki as well by not acting as herself?

"Speaking of people that like Kyo, where did Ky disappeared to?" Shigure asked. He turned towards Kallie. "Maybe you should go talk to her." Kallie shook her head. "Why not?"

"She's distancing herself from me… I would be the last person she would want to talk to. Shigure, why do you think she's doing that?"

"Well, maybe her curse is forcing her to take on the traits of Kyo and Yuki. Maybe she can even see their memories. The full extent of her curse is unknown since it was recently put on her. But I think that it would be best if someone that was experiencing what she was would talk to her. That would leave someone possessed by the zodiac or even Kyo. Or maybe we should just let her deal with it herself. I'm not sure what to do about this." Shigure said.

"I do." Kallie said. "You should tell Akito."

"I think that that would be best."

* * *

~Ky~

I heard multiple footsteps on the roof. I wasn't sleeping in my room though, I was up in a tree. I didn't want to deal with Kyo and I didn't want to deal with Tohru or Kallie either. I heard what she said about me distancing myself from her. She was right. I was. I just didn't want to hurt her again.

I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to be me again. I didn't want to be cursed, but then again no one wants to be. I didn't want to be violent, but I was. I didn't want to be fake, but I was.

I was a total Yuyo.

* * *

**People of the world, what do you think? I didn't change anything since I got mostly "this is great, update soon", and took that as a "it's fine the way it is don't change the curse." When I get another review I'll start the next chapter.**

**Thxs!**

**-Aranea Recluse Essentia**


	8. Fighting Made Me Happy

I came back into the house as soon as Kagura left. I heard her say, "I'll tell Akito for you!" but when she saw me she ran off.

_Great, I'm scaring the crazies now._

I ran into the house and got changed into the girls uniform the fastest I had changed into anything in my life. When I was done, Tohru was still standing by the door with Kallie, Yuki, and Kyo. "Here, I saved you some breakfast." She smiled at me dumbly. I snatched the rice ball out of her hands and walked ahead of the others, feeling the stares on my back.

"What, Catboy?" I asked chewing the rice ball. He began to call me cross-dresser when I interrupted him. "I'm not wearing the guys uniform anymore. You have no right to call me Cross-Dresser." I stopped and waited for them to catch up and walked side by side with Yuki and Tohru.

We had a normal school day except for the fact that everyone was staring at me. I yelled at them to stop but then they started talking about how I was turning into Kyo. I just couldn't get a break. I joined Tohru when she went to the library. I got a book about how a person's personality completely changed because she didn't want to hurt her friends and ended up hurting them anyway. I wanted to see how it ended. Since I didn't know how my story would end. Tohru got five books. One on martial arts, one on gardening, one on cooking, one on American fashion, and one on drawing. I pointed out the last two things to her since she wasn't really sure about what Kallie and I liked. I was into drawing, while she was into fashion. We made a good team.

_Team…_

I hadn't talked face to face to Kallie in a while. I felt upset and mad at myself for being so mean. The fact that I was upset probably showed on my face.

"Ky-san, what's wrong?" Tohru asked stopping so I was two steps in front of her. That's when the tears started falling.

"I'm just being so mean to everyone for no particular reason and I'm hiding my true personality from the school. I'm like a mix of Kyo and Yuki and fact that I can't be myself is tearing me apart." I said, tears falling on to my books.

"Well, maybe that is your personality." I looked up at her. "Some people have different personalities according to who they are spending time with. With Kallie you may be kind and fun loving but, when you are around Yuki, Kyo, and I, maybe your personality just shifts. You can't help it until you are used to us, so it's not your fault. Just act like it's just like you and Kallie when the rest of us are around and maybe we'll start seeing your true colors. And I would really like that." If I could've I would've hugged her. She smiled at me. I started seeing why everyone liked her so much.

"Tohru, thank you. If it means anything, I like your personality. Your kind to others even when something bad has happened to you. It's sweet." I smiled back.

"Thank you!" She smiled back. I liked Tohru, she was the kind of person I needed in my life, just so that I would remember the bright side of things.

"Tohru, it's official, form this point on wards you are one of my best friends!" She smiled again. "Come on we have books to check out." When we were checking the books out, a teacher came to the library.

"Tohru Honda, phone call. Please come to the office." She grabbed her books, said goodbye, and ran off.

_Oh, no… _

I knew what would happen. I know that Tohru's feelings would get hurt badly, but had a feeling that if I tried to stop her she wouldn't hear me. "Um, would it be alright if I checked out a couple more books?"

I ended up getting books on the same subjects that Tohru did, minus the one's on drawing and fashion. When I got home Kallie was hugging Tohru goodbye even though she wasn't leaving yet. Even if I did know that this would happened I was fazed. Right after I acknowledged her friendship to me she had to leave. "I'm sorry." She said to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I changed into a cat. I didn't care. I would truly miss her. She was like a sister, now. I let her hold for the extent of an average hug then, jumped out of her arms.

"Sorry, I'm not one for hugs." I smiled jokingly. I changed back as soon as my sentence was finished and put my uniform on quickly.

"Looks like someone's being herself again," Kallie smirked at me.

"I just needed someone to tell me how." I smiled. I picked up my books, took off my shoes, and walked inside.

"Feeling better?" Shigure asked me. I just looked at him and walked up stairs to change into a pair of overalls that only went a little under my knees and a lime green tee shirt. When I was back downstairs Kyo and Yuki looked at me strangely.

"What? I wanna do some chores." They still looked at me like I was an idiot.

_Probably upset about the fact that Tohru was leaving._

"I know, it's your hair!" Kallie said. I gave her the "what?" look. "It doesn't match your outfit!"

_Great, the fashionista had come out to play._

"Walk back up stairs. Tohru, do you have any ribbon?"

"Um, of course! I have some that you can keep." Tohru got up from the table, a wide grin on her face as usual.

_She's leaving yet she's still happy…_

Today Tohru had to go. I wore the exact same outfit I wore yesterday. But my hair was braided yellow ribbon, holding it in place.

"Can you take that stupid ribbon out of your hair?" Kyo asked agitated. I didn't respond. I was as upset as he was about this.

"I thought as least one of you would convince her to stay." Shigure said. Kyo was lying on the porch and I was sitting next to him while Kallie and Yuki were inside.

"Why is that? Didn't she say from the beginning that it was only until the remolding was done?" Yuki said. We all could tell he was unhappy due to the events of yesterday. Shigure was silent as well as the rest of us.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I looked down at the food she left us and the surprisingly clean kitchen.

_I was going to clean that._

"She left without a word." I said as Shigure and Yuki entered the kitchen.

"This was a really clean goodbye. Even when Ky said that she was going to do it when she woke up." He picked up the note left. Most likely telling us how to heat up the food she made and how to do the chores she had. "Really, it was a very clean one. But it really makes me feel sad… Tohru." He said her name as if he were savoring the sound of it.

I broke down. I was a girl. Guys got to live with it. Shigure rubbed my back the same way my mother would have to calm me down. "We're all upset. But if she really wanted to go, then there was nothing we could've done about it." He said. I stopped crying and started doing my chores.

All I could think about was how the house would feel empty and sad without her here. She was the one that kept everyone thinking about how the glass was half full and not half empty. Even if I didn't talk to her much it seemed that a very old friend was torn away from me. And I knew that I wasn't the only one that felt like that. After like twenty minutes I couldn't take it anymore. I found Yuki, dragged him home from his "secret base" and pushed Kyo off the roof.

"We are getting her back." I said. "So, get off your mopey asses and help me get her back!" They just stared at me. "You know that living here won't be the same without her so go get her address so we can get Tohru back."I yelled. I then exhaled when neither one of them moved. "I know the two of you wouldn't be the same without her so come on." I said more sincerely. I smiled a sad smile. Kyo grabbed her address and we were off.

"I want to go back… I never thought that leaving Sohma's household would be so lonely… and I want to… understand Sohma-san, Kyo, Kallie, and Kyrene. I'd like to get to know more about them… I want to… I'd like to eat with them and talk to them about many things. Actually… Actually, I never wanted to leave. It felt like I belonged there. I wanted to stay in that house with Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure and my newest friends, Kyrene and Kallie. I wanted to stay." Tohru was crying now.

"In that case," Tohru opened her eyes to Yuki, "why not come home."

"Yuki?" the rest of her family came into the hall way with questioning faces. Kyo grabbed onto Tohru's head and pulled her through the door I moved and smiled. "The door wasn't locked, sorry for intruding!"

"Where is Honda-san's luggage? We would like to bring her home now." I smiled.

"Oh, I get it. These are the two boys the little tramp was shacking up with. And these must be their other play things. " I was severally offended. But, Kallie stepped up. She smacked him.

"Ever talk about Tohru, Kyo or Yuki that way again I'll get Kyrene over there to beat the life out of you and she shows no mercy."

"It's true." I said cracking my knuckles with an evil smile on my face for added effect. Yuki had already grabbed Tohru's luggage. "Let's go." We ran to catch up with our friends, then walked hand in hand back to Shigure's place. I was holding luggage and Yuki's hand, who was holding Tohru's hand, who was holding Kyo's hand, who was holding Kallie's hand who was holding luggage. She ran up to him before I could make fun of him for holding hands with Tohru. I guess she didn't want me to ruin the moment.

"Congrats, you have successfully taken back the princess!" Shigure paused for a mere second and continued. "Like two knights and two sorceresses. You know sorceresses don't wear much." He said his last sentence quietly. You two would be great as sorceresses!"

"Why do you always manage to say something unpleasant?"

"Plus the correct word would be "rescued"." Yuki said in reply to Kyo's comment.

"If you have any problems from now, I'll deal with them." Shigure said. I knew that he meant he would get Kyo and Yuki to deal with it.

"No, no I've already troubled you enough!" Tohru said.

"No, it's no trouble at all." I said speaking for Shigure. "As long as you stay here and we keep living like we did before, okay?" Tohru smiled and nodded her head.

"You, know, it was Kyrene's idea to get you back. While, Yuki and Kyo were too busy moping around, since they were so upset. But, when she got them to stop moping, they ran off to find you immediately. I've never seen Yuki so excited."

"Huh, when did I become excited?" Yuki asked blushing.

"You had the facial expression that you didn't want to let go of her." Kyo said.

"Wasn't that you?" Yuki said smacking Kyo ten times harder than Kallie smacked that man. And they started fighting. When I saw that I knew that everything was truly back to normal in our household.


	9. They Came

"Shigure, may I tell my friends Uo and Hana that I'm living here?" I heard Tohru ask. I knew this was coming and hated the fact that they were coming. It gave a bigger chance for me to be reviled. Sure I cared about the Sohma's curse as well but, I had no one to lean back on here except Kallie and knew that if word got out, I would be alone.

"No problem! I don't mind anything 'cept that twelve zodiacs thing, you know?"

"Thank you so much!" Tohru exclaimed.

"So," Shigure said as if moving to a new subject, "what kind of friends do Tohru-san have?" Shigure asked. The way he said scared me.

_Ohmigod…._

"A Yankee and a electric eel." Kyo said as he walked through the living room. Shigure froze and Tohru's face went blank.

"Ky, since your ease-dropping, is what Kyo says true?" I jumped up and the sound of my name.

"Um… I don't know. I try to avoid people at school. Everyone is always making fun of me and comparing me to Kyo so I never really talk to anyone…" I said peeking my head in the room.

"Someone has social-skill issues!" Shigure sang.

_Okay…_

"You are a little like Kyo, even when your personalities back to normal…" Shigure stopped speaking as he thought about what he said.

"You really know how to ruin a person's day don't you?"

* * *

Three days passed quickly, and the day that Tohru's friends were coming.

"Tohru-san are you alright?" Yuki and I asked at the same time as Tohru tripped.

"Yes, but Shigure's books…" She said upset.

"I told you not to help this early in the morning." Kyo said flatly, which I had come to know as his normal tone.

"She's doing it for you, since Shigure's den is now your room! So of course she'd help move the books!" Yuki exclaimed, slightly angered.

"You know, I didn't ask you to help." Kyo said. After his sentence, Yuki dropped all the books he was holding on Kyo. I followed in his suite.

"You ungrateful…" I started.

"You stupid rat!" Kyo started. "You should change your weird habits!"

"Die. You're never going to change the way you are." That was beyond rude. I picked up the books I had dropped on Kyo and dropped them on Yuki.

"THE TWO OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!" I screamed. I picked up two stacks of books for Shigure and stepped around them. They grabbed my ankles and I fell. I kicked the two of them in the face and rolled head over heels.

"Owe." I said sitting on my knees. Kyo was snickering.

"Hey-ey! You guys! If you have time to argue, you have time to move books!" Shigure yelled at us. Yuki got up and handed Tohru the lighter books.

"These are the lighter ones." He said. I moved the books I dropped in to Shigure's office.

"Oh, they're here!" Tohru exclaimed.

"This is Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki!" Tohru said. "These are my best friends!" I smiled at them a fake smile, getting a strange look from Hana.

"Hiya," Arisa said.

"Nice to meet you," Hana said.

"Please come in, and make yourselves at home!" Arisa looked over at Kallie and I, as Shigure said that.

"Tohru, were they invited to your sleepover too?" Arisa asked. She had the same opinion as everyone else did to me. She didn't know Tohru and I were friends. For all she knew we were enemies.

"Oh, I knew I forgot something!" Tohru said looking almost ashamed. "Kallie-san and Ky-san live here too!" Tohru exclaimed. "We can all be friends isn't that great!"

"No offense to you or your friends Tohru, but I won't be here for the 'fun'." I said crossing my arms.

"Why not?" Yuki asked.

"I have work." I said. "And… I have to go now!"

"Where do you work?" Hana asked.

"An antique shop, if you guys want you can come over and see my wonderful work place." There was an awkward silence. "Yea, that's what I thought." I walked through the door. I was very uncomfortable. I didn't have work but as Shigure noted earlier I had social skill issues.

So I basically walked around the forest all day, until dark. When I got home everyone was in bed. I climbed onto the roof since Catboy had his own room now and stared into the sky. I reentered the house through Kyo's balcony and was down stairs in time to see Yuki drop his head on Kyo's shoulder.

"Come on, you! Open your damn eyes!" Kyo yelled at him. Yuki slowly lifted his head and continued walking.

"Hey Kyo, I don't get it. Even though you want to defeat Yuki, you didn't just attack him right now?" Tohru said bubbling.

"Because when he's half asleep, he's at his best." Kyo said looked depressed as he stood in a corner. I stretched my arms and walked over to him. I put my elbow on his shoulder and looked at him.

"If you ever wanna defeat Yuki, I here to help. You're my friend, so it only seems right that I try to make you happy."

_Then beat you up to make Yuki happy._

He just blinked two times then is eyebrows narrowed. "Where were you yesterday? Yuki and I" Aww… he does care, "went over to your antique shop and you weren't there. Your boss said that it was your day off and that you actually had work today."

"Well, I…."

"She didn't want to be in the same house as Tohru's friends." Kallie said looking at me from the stairs.

"Yea… what she said. You could've came if you wanted." I said looking at him.

"Of course I would've! I hate that Yankee!" He exclaimed. "And by the way, I don't need your help. No matter how fearless or coldblooded!" Kyo crushed the milk carton in his hand "Even though others have to train for results, and he just gets them! That annoying rat!" Kyo went to kick Yuki who dodged effortlessly. "Hey aren't you still asleep!"

"Your annoying voice woke me up!" Yuki said. I picked up the milk carton and threw it in the trash can.

"Okay, bastard… come and get me, I'll beat you up!" Kyo yelled.

"This early in the morning? What are you doing?" Yuki asked looking at Kyo almost disgusted.

"It's my goal in life!" Kyo screamed.

"The cat and the mouse," we all froze in our spots, "that's what it looks like. You always fighting like those cartoon guys." Hanna said.

"Tom and Jerry?" Arisa asked. I hit both of the boys on the back of the head.

"You two are idiots." I headed up the stairs to change. I changed into a long sleeved t-shirt that said "Don't diz the rats," with a picture of a gangster rat on it, courtesy of Kallie and skinny jeans. When I was down stairs the two were already gone. Yuki and Kyo stared at my shirt.

"She bought it." I said pointing to Kallie.

_I guess this time, I'm gonna be on Yuki's side._


	10. A Magic Trick

**I am so happy that I found the time to upload this! Two on one day, I'm very happy. Warning: This kinda thing's gonna happen more often with school coming around... I love school but, I hate school. Please fave and reveiw!**

* * *

We were starting the Cultural Festival soon. The entire school was very energetic. Our class 1D was especially full of energy.

"We already passed the health inspection. " Rice-ball Booth" can proceed smoothly. A girl standing next to Yuki said.

"Does anyone have any ideas about the main flavor of the rice balls?" Yuki asked. I didn't have one and I didn't care. I was baking brownies today for the American Food Booth in class 3A. I never thought that I would be so happy to make American food.

"What do you think about three colored rice-balls? Rice-balls with three different flavors should be welcomed by others." Tohru said with excitement.

"Great idea. Sounds cute." Yuki replied. "Cute"? You hate that word. I grinned at him.

"That's not a very good idea Sohma-san." One Yuki Fan Club girl said.

"Yeah, chicken, konbu, and pickled plum together? The idea makes me wanna barf." The other Yuki Fan Club girl said.

"You're just jealous of Tohru-san. Only a low life would be that jealous." I said without thinking. I walked over to the girl's with Arisa. "Just to let you know…"

"Your personalities make me wanna throw up." Arisa and I said at the same time. The girls seemed even more scared of the two of us together.

"How about fighting rice balls?" Kyo said. Every one questioned that at once. "One on one fight. No rules, as long as your alive, weapons are okay, bleeding is okay, handing cutting off is okay, use rice-balls as a reason for fighting!" He said.

"Not to rain on your happy parade, but, with Yuki and I around you'll die." I said half asleep. "And besides everyone opposes." I laid my head on the desk.

"What about encouraging people to buy…." Yuki started. "Whoever buys one rice-ball will get an extra one free. This idea to encourage buying will be welcomed…." Yuki's voice trailed off. Everyone but Kyo and I said agree I was dosing off.

I saw cats covering Kyo and found one on my head. I picked it up. "Hello, I'm Kyrene Clark!" I said. Suddenly more covered my shoulders. They jumped off of Kyo and on to me, they purred very loudly. "Kyo… what's with your cats?" I asked as I stood. They refused to let go.

"My cats? Looks like they're your cats." He snickered like he knew that they should've covered him.

"Kallie?" I asked as I tried to pull them off. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. She basically ripped them off. She held something in her hands, showed the cats and then threw it down the hall. The cats detached and ran after whatever it was. "Catnip. I thought this might happen." I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

I went to work with Tohru today because A) I felt like being nice and helping her out and B) I really (REALLY) wanted to meet Momiji first. Mostly B. I kept thinking about the little rabbit.

"Huh?" I saw Tohru fall head first. "Tohru-san! I am so sorry; I should've grabbed you before you could've fell! I am a horrible person." I said helping her up. I boy with blonde hair, strange sunglasses and a hat looked down at us.

"No, it's alright, Ky-san." She then looked at the boy. "Good day…." She started.

"Toh nu?! Ko ta toh nu?!" He took off his sunglasses showing big brown eyes. "Sieh do! Welch ein gluck!" He was talking in German giving us compliments I think. "Ich freue mich! Sie zu seheh! Sehr angenehm! Sehr hubsch!" He kissed Tohru on the cheek then me, causing us both to blush. Tohru ran off as I stood next to Momiji.

"Um… sorry! I gotta go!" I ran after her. Yuki was waiting for us. I was smiling well Tohru looked scared for her life. I ran ahead of them giving them some needed space. I kept running though, I forgot about the brownies. I already had the ingredients but needed to bake them.

* * *

I was up as early as Tohru to make the brownies. Shigure said that I should wait 'til morning so that they were warm. I took the brownies out when Kyo was making his rice ball and Tohru was complimenting him.

"What's that? It looks like crap in a pan." I looked down at the brownies. They looked fine. I got out a knife and cut the poop brownies into squares and stuffed one in Kyo's mouth. At first he looked disgusted and then his face relaxed and he enjoyed it.

"That will be 786 yen." I smiled. He rolled his eyes at me as he chewed the brownie and walked into the living room and turned on the television. "Stupid necko," I said. He looked over at me as his cat ears appeared.

_My point proven._

I put another pan in the oven as the rice ball speech was made. I listened to it intently.

_A person's good traits are on their back so they can't see them themselves… _

My mind lingered on this pleasant thought.

_That would explain a lot…_

A smell of burnt chocolate filled the air.

"CRAP APPLES!" I screamed getting the attention of Kyo and Tohru and Kallie as she sulked down the stairs. I took the brownies out of the oven and looked at them. They weren't that bad. Only the edges were burnt. I exhaled.

_I hope they don't kill me for the brownies._

* * *

"Hey, this shop is a little tilted." Kyo said looking at the stand.

"Catboy really notices the little details." One boy said.

"Just don't destroy anything, Catboy."

"Yeah, Catboy." I smiled as I put my brownies on display. My nickname for him was finally catching on.

"Thanks for the brownies, Cat Addict."

_Kyo part of me don't say anything…_

The Kyo part of my brain and the Yuki part fighting. For once, Kyo one.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME CAT ADDICT?!" I screamed at the same time Kyo screamed,

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME CATBOY?!" We eyed each other and started fighting with our perpetrators.

"I just came back and already it's so noisy, those two! With their personalities they could be sales people." I heard someone say. I ignored it and kept arguing with the people that called me Cat Addict. I saw the dress and froze. It was so girly and ruffle-e, just looking at it made me want to barf. I held my hands to my mouth and ran to a trash can waiting for the stomach juices to come up. Of course they it didn't I just felt the need to over-exaggerate my disgust in the thing. The boys told him to be strong while I continued with the American booth.

* * *

When the cultural festival started I had to dare people to eat my brownies, only then did they try them, and like them. Kallie was the one handing them out while I was walking around saying that I would get Hana to curse them if they didn't and once they tried them thy told their friends to try them and after a little bit we sold out. We were the third group to sell out. Tohru's both being the first.

I looked up and saw Yuki in a dress. I looked to Kallie to say something then looked back at Yuki. I had to admit that he looked cute. I walked over to where my friends were and dragged Kallie along.

"Why did he say yes?" I asked. Staring at him. He glanced our way and then walked in the opposite direction. I towards him as a boy jumped onto Yuki's shoulders.

"Yuki, you look like a girl." The boy said.

"Why is that guy here at school?" Kyo asked staring at the blonde boy.

"Momiji, you shouldn't wander around by yourself." I saw a tall and slender man with short black hair but he had longs bangs that covered his left eye.

_Hatori…_

"How are you Yuki?" The fan girls started asking questions.

"I am Sohma Momiji, a Japanese and German mixed blood!" Momiji exclaimed. "And he is Sohma Hatori. We are Yuki and Kyo's relatives."

"Really?" Tohru exclaimed a look of shock and embarrassment on her face.

"What's with her?" Kallie asked.

"Momiji kissed her and me." I whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened.

"What a pervert!" She exclaimed. She went to walk over to him but I grabbed the back of her sweater.

"Just leave him alone. He didn't do anything to hurt us." I said looking over at him.

"-Why is it that he brought that bastard Hatori here…?"Kyo said.

"Yuki, when did you become a girl?" Yuki looked irrated.

"You've seen me naked many times, and now you're making fun of me?" My eyes slightly widened.

_He's a doctor… It's not like that…_

Every girl and boy freaked out thinking that the two had well…

"Okay, take a deep breath." Hatori took out his stethoscope.

"What type of clothing is this, take it off…" Hatori muttered. I ignored them until I saw Tohru run off. I was falling asleep as I stood. I blinked when Tohru ran up to him like a mother and asked him if he was okay.

"Are you Tohru-san?" Hatori asked, I walked over to Kyo.

_To get a person's attention…_

"Why did people start calling my Cat Addict?" I asked him smugly.

"Why are people calling me Catboy?" He asked me ignoring Momiji.

"Cause you are one!" I exclaimed.

"Then I guess you are a Cat Addict." I looked at him and blushed realizing something.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed. "You're Catboy and if I'm a Cat Addict…" I said embarrassed at the notion. He looked down at me and blinked understanding.

"NO ONE CALL HER CAT ADDICT!" He screamed. Tohru, Yuki, and Hatori looked over at me and Kallie who was laughing. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" We screamed blushing in unison.

"And that must be Kyrene and Kallie…. They all seem to be normal girls… With the exception of Kyrene…" I heard him say.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" I exclaimed, looking over at him. I glanced over at Momiji who was climbing up the rice ball booth with rice balls in hand and mouth.

"No, don't climb up the both!" I exclaimed unexpectedly.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked annoyed. "Idiot…" Momiji started whining. Kallie saw a boy with a brownie and took it away from him.

"Hey Momiji, I'll give this to you if you calm down and climb down." He rubbed his eyes like a little boy and hopped off the booth. He looked at the brownie, took it, and ate it. Kyo dragged Momiji behind a curtained area behind a booth. Kallie, Tohru, and peeked to see what he was doing.

"Sit here and don't move!" He said hitting Momiji on the head.

"Kyo loves violence!" He cried.

"He looked over at the three of us and stopped crying. "Tohru, Kyrene, I came to see you two!"

_Two-timer. Chose a girl you idiot, I thought harshly._

I walked in there behind Kallie and Tohru. Suddenly he jumped on to us. I moved out of the way and fell on to Kyo.

_Why at school? WHY? _

There were two puffs of smoke. I quickly gathered up my clothes and hid them behind a box. Momiji hoped over to me. He stared at my brown fur. I meowed as people looked through the curtain.

_Stupid rabbit!_

I hissed at Momiji and sheathed my claws. I was about to dig them into his blonde fur when Kyo grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I shook but he just held on tighter. I gave in and let him hold me. He hugged me so, I wouldn't change back.

People were questioning Tohru and Kyo and calling the predicament strange.

"Strange? Ten I am also… very strange…. I… as a man… dressed like this is very strange…" Everyone ran towards Yuki and then Kyo dropped me to the ground and of course I change back only an inch in front of him. But thank goodness, Kallie covered his eyes. I got back in my uniform, setting a personal record, and stared at the rabbit. I heard some people move towards the tent in peek in.

"Cat Addict wasn't in here a second ago…"

"It was a magic trick?" I said. I looked out the curtains. "Poor Yuki." That was all I had to say to get them off my case.


End file.
